Tumblr Prompts
by platonicrelations06
Summary: A collection of my Clony Tumblr Prompts all in one place at the request of a lovely Anon! The prompt list used is not in fact mine and belongs to rfaimagining on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt:** 70\. "This is why I fell in love with you."_

Tony padded into the kitchen sleepily, the cold tiles beneath his bare feet inspiring goosebumps to settle across his skin as his eyes slowly flickered over the area in front of him before landing upon a familiar mop of messy brown hair standing gingerly in front of the cooker, the younger boy's head tilting slightly to the side in mystery as he observed whatever it was in front of him.

Smiling fondly at the sight, Tony lazily made his way over to the taller boy with a shuffle of his feet, though he was careful to make sure his footsteps were loud enough for Clay to hear as he approached him, so as to not completely startle the oblivious boy; upon reaching his destination, Tony securely wrapped his arms around the back of his partner, placing a loving kiss to the younger boy's shoulder blades before allowing his chin to rest gently against his actual shoulder.

"Clay?" Tony hummed raspily, his voice still thick with sleep as he peered quizzically into the frying pan the younger boy had gripped in one hand, his other occupied with a metal spatula. "What is that?" He questioned softly, an eyebrow raising bemusedly on his forehead as he cautiously eyed the charred entity lying miserably in the pan.

"Um, breakfast?" Clay replied hesitantly, the tone of his voice suggesting that even he wasn't really sure anymore as he shifted his gaze from the disaster in front of him to his boyfriend and back again. "Well, at least it was gunna be til I burnt it." He sighed, moving his arm to poke at the blackened food with the spatula disappointingly before dropping the utensil in the pan, a pout forming on his lips.

Tony beamed at the sight, leaning forward slightly to press a sympathetic kiss to his partner's cheek. "Clay Jensen, cooking breakfast?" He teased lightly upon pulling back, surprise and amusement sliding over his features; the only time he'd ever witnessed the younger boy cooking was when he'd gotten roped into helping his mother and even then, he'd only chopped a few onions.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." Clay huffed out, though not unkindly, with a shrug of his shoulders while releasing his grip on the frying pan to turn in his boyfriend's arms, looping his own around the other boy's neck so they could rest their foreheads together.

Tony's heart swelled with warmth at the confession, his arms tightening around the taller boy as he tilted his head back to attach their lips together in a brief kiss, their mouths moving softly, but nonetheless passionately together. "God, this is why I fell in love with you." He announced breathlessly once they'd pulled apart, his tone laced with devotion and adoration.

"You fell in love with me because I can't cook breakfast?" Clay queried, furrowing his brow in confusion as he scrunched his nose up adorably at the thought, his brain working furiously to try and work out what the older boy meant while the sight it created left Tony no other choice but to lean in and leave a doting peck on Clay's nose.

"No, I fell in love with you because you're just so good and caring; you have the biggest heart, Clay and it's always in the right place even when things don't go as you intended them to, and well, it also doesn't hurt that you're so f*cking adorable." Tony informed the taller boy, causing a self-conscious red hue to creep up Clay's neck and take cover over his cheeks, standing firmly out against his pale complexion as he moved to bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _Feedback is always appreciated! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt:** 27\. "I wish I'd never met you." / 30. "So that's it? It's over?"_

"I wish I'd never met you."

Clay visibly flinched at the words, his whole demeanour stiffening as he pulled tentatively away from his boyfriend's grasp, the older boy's arms falling loosely from around his waist. "W-what?" He faltered, stumbling over the question as his brain tried to understand just what Tony was trying to tell him.

"You ruin everything, Clay." Tony spat in response, his eyes roaming over the younger boy in disgust. "It's your fault Hannah's dead; if you had just stayed with her that night she'd still be alive." He continued venomously, his fists clenching dangerously at his sides as he took a step backwards from the younger boy, as if nauseated at the thought of being so near to him.

"No, Tony." Clay manages to choke out, his breath hitching in his throat as he makes to reach out for the older boy, his fingers trembling desperately; he couldn't lose Tony. "I-I don t understand?" He persists, his stomach dropping dauntingly as he stumbles forwards on unsteady legs, his fingertips only brushing scarcely against the familiar leather of the older boy's jacket before his arms being shoved harshly away.

"I don't think I can be with someone like you anymore." Tony informs him frigidly, his features encompassed in hatred as he takes another step backwards, an arms reach of distance between them before he takes another, his eyes daring Clay to move towards him again as his fists remain clenched at his sides threateningly.

 _"Clay."_

"So- what? So that's it? It's over?" Clay questions numbly, the words inconceivable on his tongue as his whole body begins to shake violently, sobs bubbling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This wasn't-

 _"Clay, wake up, mi amor."_

Clay's eyes flicker open with a start, his whole body going rigid as he bolts upright in his bed, only distantly aware of the presence beside him as he tries to fight off the disorientation clouding his brain while his chest heaves painfully. Sweat trickles coolly down his back, causing his shirt to stick grossly to his skin.

 _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._

"Hey, you're alright, you're okay." A voice murmurs softly as strong arms encircle around his waist, pulling him gently backwards until he's pressed into the comfort of somebody's chest. "Just breathe." The voice continues lowly, hot breath tickling beside his ear as a warm hand starts to soothingly rub circles against his torso, the person's chest- Tony's chest, his brain supplies subconsciously -moving in rhythmic carefulness to help mollify Clay's own heaving chest.

"Tony?" Clay's voice cracks, a lump catching painfully in the back of his throat as an overwhelming amount of emotions floods through him; Tony was here, he hadn't left him. _Just a dream. Just a dream._ He turns his head, burying his face in the crook his boyfriends neck as relief filled hot tears spill over from his eyes, trailing warmly down his cheeks and soaking into the older boy's t-shirt. A tender kiss is pressed against his clammy temple.

"I'm right here, mi amor; _I'm not going anywhere."_


End file.
